Diet
by RFionn
Summary: Maknae BTOB tidak sanggup melihat –apalagi melakukan diet intens seperti yang sedang dilakukan hyung kesayangannya. Tom (Sungjae) and Jerry (Changsub) couple in action. BTOB!


**.**

 **.**

 **Diet**

presented by **RFionn**

 **BTOB** belongs to **God, their parents, and Cube Ent.**

 **Pairing : ChangJae (Changsub-Sungjae)**

 **.**

 **Don't Like, Don't Read!**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Masih dalam suasana huru-hara selepas konser awal tahun 2017 mereka, sorakan dari para Melody serasa tidak pernah pergi dari pikiran masing-masing member BTOB. Yap, BTOBTIME 2017 telah selesai digelar dan sukses besar.

Kini mereka bertujuh sedang berada di ruang ganti, tentu saja untuk sekedar mengganti pakaian yang lebih nyaman dan menghapus _make-up_ –atau menyisakan seperlunya, mungkin. Jangan lupakan menunggu makanan yang sedang dalam perjalanan.

"Wah teriakan Melody benar-benar masih menggema di telingaku, ah _otteokhae_ (apa yang harus kulakukan)?!"

Eunkwang tidak bisa –mau– tenang di depan kaca, masih takjub entah karena apa sambil memandangi wajahnya sendiri. Kedua tangannya menangkup masing-masing pipinya.

" _Hyung!_ Konser telah selesai, jangan lupa berlatih untuk album baru. Jangan main kabur terus! Aku membuatnya dengan susah payah."

"Eunkwang- _hyung_ mungkin akan datang latihan ketika H-7 rekaman, Ilhoon- _ah_."

"Mana bisa begitu?!"

Sementara Hyunsik dan Ilhoon berlomba membuli _hyung_ tertua mereka, Minhyuk dan Peniel yang sudah lelah hanya memerhatikan ketiga member lain yang masih kelebihan energi untuk adu urat dari sofa sembari bahu-membahu (baca: Minhyuk- _eomma_ yang dengan nyaman bersandar di bahu lebar anak ketiganya). Hanya Sungjae yang hilang minat untuk ikut adu urat, mengingat biasanya ia yang paling getol menggoda para _hyung_ nya.

Atensi Sungjae teralih oleh suara tenor lirih milik _hyung_ tercintanya, yang mengeluh kelaparan. Sedikit banyak _maknae_ itu merasa bersalah karena sebelumnya ia berkata tidak menghormati usaha _hyung_ ketiganya di grup itu. Usaha diet yang memakan waktu 4 bulan demi melunasi janjinya pada para fans tentang "lahirnya _abs_ milik Lee Changsub".

Tahukah alasan Sungjae berkata "tidak" saat itu?

Changsub tidak akan pernah tau kalau diam-diam Sungjae memerhatikan setiap gerik _namja_ pucat itu, ikut merasakan penderitaannya –kelaparan dan menahan nafsu ketika melihat makanan yang menggugah seleranya–, merasa miris kala semakin hari pipi _chubby_ milik _hyung_ nya itu semakin menghilang –si _maknae_ tidak bisa lagi mengusapkan wajahnya ke wajah Changsub karena pasti akan sakit berbenturan dengan tulang pipinya jika ia mengusapkannya dengan brutal seperti pada saat kemenangan album Remember That dulu.

Sungjae kesal. Tidak ada lagi alasan bermanja dengan Changsub kalau tidak melalui pipinya! Karena itulah dia mengatakan tidak.

Tapi melihat Melody –sebutan bagi fans BTOB– yang kegirangan dengan _solo stage_ Changsub, dan _hyung_ nya yang bahagia karena telah berhasil melunasi janjinya hingga saat ini, membuat sang _maknae_ tutup mulut. Mana tega ia menghancurkan senyum favorit milik sang _hyung_?

Maka dari itu ia memilih menjadi bocah penurut hari ini.

"Sungjae- _ya_ , kau tidak lapar?" saking seriusnya Sungjae memerhatikan _namja_ pucat di sebelahnya –bahkan Changsub telah terlelap, mungkin karena lapar dan lelah– hingga ia tak sadar bahwa para _hyung_ nya telah menyerbu kotak-kotak makanan yang tersaji. Tangan masing-masing _hyungdeul_ nya bahkan tidak lepas dari _pizza_ dan ayam, tipikal _fastfood_ favorit BTOB.

Bergantian memandang _hyungdeul_ dan _hyung_ nya yang sedang tertidur itu, Sungjae bergumam, "Bagaimana dengan Changsub- _hyung_?"

Eunkwang yang fokus dengan ayam bumbu di tangannya itu menoleh sejenak ke arah Changsub, dilihatnya adik jarak setahunnya itu dengan prihatin. "Sebelum masuk ruang ganti katanya ia tidak akan makan, mau langsung ke lokasi pembacaan naskah. Mungkin karena itu dia memilih tidur terlebih dahulu." jelasnya.

Sungjae mengernyitkan dahinya tidak percaya. Setelah konser lalu acara pembacaan naskah? Benar-benar...

 _Hyung_ ketiganya itu memang akan melakukan drama musikal, Boys Over Flowers: The Musical dan membawakan peran sebagai Tsukasa. Musikal itu akan dihelat di Seoul pada tanggal 24 Februari mendatang hingga awal Mei.

 _Maknae_ yang dikenal dengan tubuh bongsornya itu mendadak berdiri hendak membangunkan Changsub, namun terima kasih pada Minhyuk dan segala refleksnya –serta posisinya yang paling dekat dengan Sungjae–, ia berhasil meraih lengan Sungjae dan menggelengkan kepala tanda 'biarkan saja' sebelum seujung jari _maknae_ menyentuh Changsub.

Sungjae berang, "Setidaknya biarkan perutnya terisi, _hyung_!"

"Changsub- _ie_ sendiri yang mau, Sungjae- _ya_. Kau tau sendiri akibatnya kalau membangunkannya secara paksa." Minhyuk masih berusaha menenangkan pemuda bermarga angka enam itu. Temperamen Sungjae bisa dikatakan selalu tinggi jika berhubungan dengan Lee Changsub, baik di hadapan kamera maupun _off-camera_.

"Kalau kau memang peduli padanya," Ilhoon menyela sembari memasukkan salad sayur yang baru datang dengan tas kecil milik manajer- _hyung_ , "berikan ini saja pada _hyungie_ untuk dimakan di jalan." Tas kecil itu telah beralih ke tangan besar milik _maknae_.

'Mana kenyang...?' batin Sungjae masih tak merelakan. Ingin rasanya mengganti isi tas itu dengan sekantong penuh _pizza_ kesukaan _hyung_ nya.

"Pukul berapa ini?"

Kegiatan masing-masing member terhenti kala tenor milik Changsub mengudara. Peniel yang terlebih dulu sadar, langsung melarikan atensinya pada jam dinding di hadapannya. "Pukul sembilan, _hyung_."

Changsub mengangguk. Sejenak ia memerhatikan makanan-makanan itu, dan Sungjae menangkap gerakan kecil dari jakun _hyung_ nya itu, tanda menelan air liur. 'Pasti dia lapar.'

Pemuda yang memiliki _smiley-eyes_ kedua setelah Lim Hyunsik itu terkekeh kecil, " _Jal meogne_ (Kalian makan dengan lahap)." Lalu beralih pada Sungjae yang berdiri termangu sendiri. Heran karena _maknae_ tidak biasanya ketinggalan makan ketika di ruang tunggu begini.

"Kenapa kau tidak ikut makan?"

Sungjae yang terkejut dengan pertanyaan tiba-tiba itu, refleks menyembunyikan tas kecil itu dibalik punggung lebarnya, "Aku baru akan makan." jawabnya singkat sembari mendudukan diri di samping Minhyuk –diatas sofa.

Changsub kembali mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Sebaiknya aku berangkat sekarang."

"Baiklah, Kim manajer- _hyung_ dan Kim _junior_ -manajer ikut denganmu," sahut sang _appa_ BTOB. Kedua manajer bermarga Kim yang memang sudah bersiap dari tadi beranjak dan menunggu di luar. "Sungjae- _ya_ , kau ingin ikut juga?" sambung Eunkwang, seperti melempar kode.

"Aku akan menunggu di asrama, Changsub- _ie hyung_ ," Sungjae mengangkat wajahnya dan langsung bersirobok dengan sepasang mata agak sayu milik pemuda yang lebih tua 4 tahun darinya itu. "Kuharap kau pulang tepat waktu."

" _Arraseo_. (Aku mengerti)" Changsub melempar senyum tipis pada _maknae_ , sebelum berpamitan pada semua member dan ikut keluar bersama dua manajer yang lain.

Hyunsik mengarahkan pandangannya pada Sungjae, mengingatkan bahwa tas kecil yang masih berada di pangkuan _maknae_ seharusnya beralih ke tangan Changsub. Sungjae tersentak, dan langsung berlari menyusul _hyung_ ketiganya itu.

.

.

"Lee Changsub!"

Sang pemilik nama yang berjalan pelan diapit kedua manajernya itu menoleh kala suara berat milik _maknae_ sampai ke indra pendengarannya. Belum sempat mengeluarkan sepatah kata, Sungjae lebih dulu menyodorkan tas itu pada yang lebih tua.

"Jangan lupa makan! Meskipun kau diet tapi bukan berarti kau tidak makan apapun, tenang saja itu bukan ayam atau _pizza_ ," Sungjae mengambil nafas sejenak, lalu mengusap lembut surai coklat Changsub, "sampai nanti, Changsub- _ah_."

 _Maknae_ bongsor itu telah meninggalkan Changsub untuk kembali ke ruang tunggu. _Namja_ pucat itu menggelengkan kepala tidak percaya dengan kelakuan tidak sopan bocah dengan tinggi badan 180cm tersebut.

"Ayo Changsub- _ah_ , setengah jam lagi acaranya dimulai."

" _Ne, hyung_."

.

.

.

"Aku pulang."

Suara tenor milik _lead-vocalist_ BTOB itu terdengar lemah. Ruang depan _dorm_ nya gelap, tanda _hyung_ dan _dongsaengdeul_ nya telah berangkat ke alam mimpi. Mengurungkan niat menyalakan lampu, Changsub berjalan pelan menuju sofa dan menidurkan diri disana dengan membanting diri. Namun–

"Akh!" – " _Appo!_ " (Sakit!)

Tubuh Changsub yang lelah itu semakin sakit ketika dirasanya ia tidur menindih tubuh lain dan saat itu juga tubuhnya terjatuh dengan cukup keras di lantai –meskipun dilapisi karpet. Tubuh lain itu berontak, dan setelahnya suara berisik seperti barang terjatuh dari meja menyapa pendengaran Changsub.

"Apa-apaa– Changsub- _hyung_?"

 _Kurang ajar_ – batin si _namja_ bermarga Lee. Seseorang itu menyorotkan _flashlight_ dari ponselnya ke wajah Changsub secara tiba-tiba. Dan si pucat menyadari bahwa suara itu milik si _evil_ bermarga Yook – _Tom_ -nya.

" _Eoh_. Bisa kau turunkan itu? Silau."

"Oh, _mianhae_ (maaf). Lagipula datangmu tiba-tiba begitu, rasanya seperti ada yang melemparmu diatas tubuhku."

Menyadari posisi yang lebih tua ada di atas karpet, pemuda yang kali ini bersurai _brunette_ dengan sigap meraih tubuh yang lebih kecil darinya itu untuk ikut mendudukkan diri di sofa bersamanya.

"Kenapa kau tidur disini?" Changsub membuka obrolan.

Hening sejenak, Sungjae membenarkan posisi Changsub agar telentang dengan kepala beralaskan pahanya. Si pucat tanpa banyak protes segera menuruti kemauan _maknae_ , tubuhnya sudah menjerit minta diistirahatkan mengingat ini sudah lewat larut malam.

"Menunggumu, _hyung_."

"Aku sudah datang, sana kembali ke kamarmu."

Merasa diusir, Sungjae yang awalnya memainkan surai coklat milik sang _hyung_ menghentikan segala gerakannya. "Kau tidak merindukanku?"

"Untuk apa?" Changsub membuka sebelah matanya, menatap manik kembar Sungjae.

" _Dwaess-eo._ (Sudahlah)" geram Sungjae. Tubuh bongsornya dengan kasar menyandar pada sofa dan pura-pura tertidur. _Ngambek_.

" _Gomawo_ , (terima kasih)" Changsub kembali menutup matanya, senyum dengan perlahan terbit di bibirnya.

Sungjae yang tidak menyangka akan mendapat kata-kata itu membuka paksa kelopak matanya, menatap _hyung_ nya tidak percaya.

"Untuk apa?" gumam Sungjae, mengulang pertanyaan jahil Changsub sebelumnya –meski niatnya memang tidak jahil saat bertanya.

Changsub terkekeh kecil, "Saladnya. Paling tidak aku tidak sampai pingsan tadi." sambungnya.

"Kau sudah makan–" _maknae_ itu terlihat ragu sesaat. Si pucat kembali membuka kedua matanya, menatap Sungjae yang maknanya tak bisa ditangkap si _brunette_ itu sendiri. "–lagi?" cicitnya kemudian.

"Aku diet. Kau lupa?" pemuda pemilik _smiley-eyes_ itu mendengus.

"Aku yakin kau akan melupakan niatmu itu satu dua minggu kemudian, _hyung_." cibir Sungjae.

Changsub mengangguk kecil membenarkan, "Kau benar. Aku tidak akan lagi melakukan diet."

Sungjae tertawa, lalu dengan cepat menyetujuinya. " _Eoh_ , kau menjengkelkan ketika merengek pada Eunkwang- _hyung_ meminta makanan tapi setelahnya malah bilang tidak jadi."

"Terserah saja." Changsub terlalu lelah untuk berdebat tak penting dengan _maknae_ nya itu, maka ia membiarkan saja Sungjae berkicau semaunya. Si _namja_ Lee kembali menutup matanya.

"Jangan melakukannya lagi _hyung_ , kau benar-benar tidak cocok dengan _image_ kurus seperti ini. Cepatlah kembali, _chubby_." lantur Sungjae tak jelas sembari mengusap pipi tirus milik Changsub. Yang lebih tua hanya menggumam mengiyakan.

Usapan Sungjae turun menuju hidung bangir si surai coklat, lalu jemari panjangnya menyapu kedua belah bibir yang tak pernah gagal menggodanya itu. "Beruntunglah aku yang ini tidak ikut 'diet'." pemuda Yook itu menghapus jarak mereka dengan mendaratkan ciuman lembut pada bibir bawah milik pemuda Lee.

Changsub membuka matanya terkejut ketika dirasanya ada benda empuk lain menabrak bibirnya. Ia menemukan Sungjae yang telah memejamkan matanya menikmati acaranya sendiri.

"Hei–" Sungjae melepas ciumannya ketika _hyung_ nya itu mencoba berbicara. Ia menghapus jejak ciumannya di bibir tebal itu.

"Hm?"

"Aku lapar."

Sungjae menyeringai. "Katanya diet," lalu setelahnya ia terkekeh kala melihat wajah _hyung_ tercintanya merengut. " _Arraseo, arraseo_. Kau ingin makan apa?"

"Kau, dasar nakal."

Selanjutnya saya serahkan imajinasi pada pembaca masing-masing.

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

Halo, saya kembali membawa _fic_ BTOB – _fic_ debut BTOB, _maybe_ – dengan pair Tom and Jerry, Lee Changsub dan Yook Sungjae (alias Lee-Changsub- _chaser_ ). Geregetan aja sih liat mereka berdua itu. Kalau lagi berdua ada aja yang ditengkarin, kalau lagi mencar pada kangen-kangenan dan ga se _hype_ biasanya. Kan saya gemes gitu pengen bawa pulang si _mochi-oppa_ ~

Gaada hubungannya ㅋㅋㅋ Karena pengen sekali-sekali liat mereka adem ayem, lahirlah ff ini. Tak ada konflik, lol.

 _Btw_ , ada Melody kah disini? Kalau ada, _let's know each other_! XD

 _So, lemme know your thoughts through your review_! Segala macam apresiasi saya terima dan terima kasih!


End file.
